criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
History Repeats Itself
History Repeats Itself is the eleventh case in AlexClayton's fangame, appearing as the eleventh case of Pacificburgh. It is the third case that takes place in Historical Center. Plot The revelation about Vanessa's husband had shocked the team. If anything, the stone needed to be find as soon as possible. Just when Michael reported for work, Chief Frezier announced an emergency: A prisoner had been escaped. The CCTV cameras of the jails showed the prison guards hypnotized, which was possibly the effect of the stone. The chief wanted to look into this matter, and since the prisoner, Isaac Weston, was last located near a scouts camp, the team was to investigate the matter quickly. Unfortunately, Isaac was found dead and was not available for questioning. Charlotte Young reported a break-in at her house, possibly by the killer. Later, Ayden Young wandered off his house. He was found at the crime scene in some kind of a hypnotic state and was sent back home. Later, the team incarcerated him as the killer. Ayden told the team that he did not want to kill Isaac. However, he started to hear voices that told him to kill him. He wandered off in a trance to the camp site where Isaac was present, took a knife and killed him. He then tried to burn him but it started raining. Michael felt that Ginger also told them the same story. However, Elana needed to make sure he was psychologically fine. After his report, he was taken to the court where Judge Dante felt sorry for him. Nevertheless, he had to sentence him to spend 4 months in Young Offenders Detention Center. Cathy King wanted to talk to the player, so Richard accompanied the player. Cathy said that she had information on the notorious stone but she left it in Charlotte's house. It was found that the stone was not ancient nor magical, but rather a highly advanced technological device and it was last seen in Gertrude Piccadilly's shop. Gertrude denied seeing the stone, but let the team investigate her shop. The golden dust from a tea cup turned out to be a of a radiating metal that could hypnotize anyone. Given that it was a part of the stone, they team had yet to find out how The Rhean Cult controlled which people to hypnotize and what ideas to plant in their minds. For this purpose, the team asked Ayden about the details of his encounter with the stone. Ayden said that he was at the camp when he felt someone saying him to kill Isaac.Vanessa wanted to talk to the player that she just felt someone calling her to kill the player while she was at the camp, so she quickly backed away from it. Fearing the possibility that the stone was somewhere in the camp, the team set out to investigate it, only to find that a mayan stone was to be transported to the Historical Center Museum. The tour guide of the museum, Stanley Turnscrew confirmed it, resulting in the chief ordering the team to visit the museum as soon as possible. Stats Victim * Isaac Weston '''(He was burned amidst a scout camp) Murder Weapon * '''Knife Killer * Ayden Young Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer eats chocolate. * The killer knows first aid. * The killer drinks tea. * The killer wears a yellow handkerchief, * The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Camp (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Bandage, Faded ID, Victim's Wallet) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Evidence: The killer eats chocolate) * Examine Bloody Bandage (Result: Blood) * Analyse Blood (3:00:00; Evidence: The killer knows first aid) * Examine Faded ID (Suspect: Ayden Young) * Talk to Ayden about the murder. * Examine Victim's Wallet (Crime Scene Unlocked: Tea Room) * Investigate Tea Room (Clues: Torn Picture, Computer) * Examine Torn Picture (Suspect: Charlotte Young) * Ask Charlotte how well she knew the victim. * Examine Computer (Result: List of Employees) * Analyse List of Employees (6:00:00; Gertrude Piccadilly) * Ask Gertrude about hiring the victim. * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Charlotte's House (Clues: Charlotte's Diary, Torn Necklace, Firewood) * Examine Charlotte's Dairy (Suspect: Stanley Turnscrew) * Ask the tour guide if the Youngs and Isaac went on a museum tour. * Examine Torn Necklace (Result: Charm) * Analyse Charm (5:00:00; Suspect: Catherine King) * Ask Catherine King about her relation with the Youngs. * Examine Firewood (Result: Burned Stick) * Analyse Burned Stick (12:00:00; Evidence: The killer drinks tea) * Investigate Tea Table (Clues: Torn Paper; Greeting Card) * Examine Torn Paper (Suspect: Gertrude Piccadilly) * Ask Gertrude about firing the victim. * Examine Greeting Card (Message on the Card) * Analyse Message on the Card (2:00:00; Suspect: Charlotte Young) * Ask Charlotte how she really felt about the victim. * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Living Room (Clues: Faded Paper, Broken Camera, Locked Diary) * Examine Faded Paper (Suspect: Stanley Turnscrew) * Ask Stanley about banning the victim from the museum. * Examine Broken Camera (Suspect: Catherine King) * Ask Cathy why she was spying on Charlotte. * Examine Locked Diary (Result: Drawings) * Analyse Drawings (9:00:00; Suspect: Ayden Young) * Make sure that Ayden is safe. * Investigate Bonfire (Clues: First Aid Kit, Matchbox) * Examine First Aid Kit (Result: Bloody Knife) * Analyse Bloody Knife (9:00:00; Evidence: The killer has brown eyes) * Murder Weapon Confirmed: Knife * Examine Matchbox (Result: Yellow Fibers) * Analyse Yellow Fibers (6:00:00; Evidence: The killer wears a yellow handkerchief) * Take care of the killer now! * Analyse Killer's Testimony (3:00:00) * Go to Find What Was Stolen 2 (No stars) Find What Was Stolen 3 * See why Cathy wants to talk to you. * Investigate Charlotte's House (Clue: GPD Files) * Examine GPD Files (Result: File about the Stone) * Analyse File about the Stone (6:00:00; Suspect: Gertrude Piccadilly) * Ask Gertrude Piccadilly about seeing a stone. * Investigate Tea Room (Clue: Tea Cup) * Examine Tea Cup (Result: Golden Dust) * Analyse Golden Dust (3:00:00; Suspect: Ayden Young) * Ask Ayden about his experiences with the stone. * See what information Vanessa has about the stone. * Investigate Camp (Clue: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper (Suspect: Stanley Turnscrew) * Ask Stanley about the new artifacts for the museum. * Go to next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Pacificburgh